


Waking Up With Daryl

by Johnstonmara353



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnstonmara353/pseuds/Johnstonmara353
Summary: Daryl is more attentive in the early morning hours.
Relationships: Andrea/Daryl Dixon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Waking Up With Daryl

Waking Up With Daryl

Andrea/Daryl

Summary: Daryl is more attentive in the early morning hours. 

Andrea could feel him against her bare back. His tan muscular arm tight around her waist. Pulling her hard against his heated chest. She had been sleeping soundly. Having nothing but good dreams and quiet mornings. No more nightmares. No more waking up in a cold sweat screaming Amy’s name. Since they had started their physical relationship she had no problem falling asleep at night. Sleeping deeply in his arms. That was the sleep she had been in before she felt him nuzzling her neck. Kissing her ear and pulling the lobe into his mouth. Chills ran through her body and goosebumps developed on her arms. He knew she was awake. She could feel him smile against her neck before biting down again. She couldn’t help but push back against him. Rubbing her naked behind against his rock hard erection. 

She could feel Daryl growling against her neck. His fingernails scratching her stomach. Slowly trailing down to the blonde curl between her legs. Andrea knew she would be ready for him. He had left her wet, sticky, and sated only hours before. “Morning, Counselor,” he whispered against her shoulder. Scratching her thighs. Ignoring the sharp in take of breath the woman released. 

Andrea snaked a hand down her body to stop his from traveling any further. Pushing his hand hard in to her abdomen. Holding it tightly against her until she caught his eyes. “Don’t wanna play that game anymore,” she whispered, turning her head slightly to look away, smiling. She remembered the game he had wanted to play the night before. It was very different for her. Taking control with him. But it turned her own. 

He nuzzled her neck. Kissing her cheek gently. Feeling her warm belly against his hand. Listening to her breathing increase with every thrust of his hips. “Morning, baby,” he whispered, brushing his thumb over her belly button. Becoming more gentle than he had been a second ago. 

Andrea rolled to her back. Smiling as she caught a glimpse of his hungry eyes. She thread her fingers through his hair. Pulling him down for a deep kiss. He still tasted of sweat and something that always reminded her of Daryl. It was something sweet that she had never tasted before him. “That’s better,” she whispered against his lips. 

Daryl grinned. Silently situating himself between her legs. Resting his hands on her naked thighs. Feeling the wetness that has been trailing from her core throughout the night. He could already smell her sweetness as spread her thighs wider for him. He growled as she squirmed beneath him. He pinch her side, loving the way she squealed and swatted his hand away. “Wasn’t talking to you, Momma,” he said with pride in his voice. His hand moving to cover the small bump that had started to develop.

She shook her head, laughing softly. Placing her hand over his. Feeling their baby gently kick against their joined hands. Hershel had given them the news six weeks ago after finding Andrea vomiting behind the barn. He estimated her to be about three months considering her last menstrual date and when her and Daryl started their physical relationship. That had been a difficult conversation to have with the group. They hadn’t known they were together long before the sickness started. She had known immediately. Daryl hadn’t known until Hershel made her take the test Maggie and Glenn got from their run. She had felt terrible about keeping it from him for so long, but she had been waiting for a good moment that never came. She thought he would be angry for keeping it from him. Believed her would yell at, go off in the woods for a few days, and refuse to talk to her. None of that ever came. From the second he had known another life was growing inside her, all his attention was on her. Always observing her. Looking for any signs of trouble. And she loved him for it. Loved the dedication that he showed. Loved the protectiveness that he offered. But, most of all, she loved how excited he was. “You’re so proud of yourself aren’t you?” she asked, pulling him down to her. Entangling her legs with his. 

“Hell yes I’m proud,” he said, kissing her quickly. Nipping her bottom lip before nuzzling her neck with his nose. “And there’s nothing you can say to damper my pride.” Daryl had surprised himself. He hadn’t expected to be excited about a pregnancy. But the second her belly began to grow, he became more and more proud. They had made something. They had created a new life. And the longer Andrea was pregnant, the more beautiful she became. The more her features filled out. The brighter her skin glowed. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep his hands off her. 

Andrea lifted her hips, running her wet center against his hard cock. For her, the longer she was pregnant the more her hormones changed her normally independent behavior. Choosing to stay on the farm with most of the group. Refusing to go on runs even when she was asked. She stayed within the confines of the farm; where she was protected. And for some reason, she liked it that way for now. The bonus of her constantly changing hormones, she was always horny. Always more than ready for him. “How about I increase your pride,” she whispered.

He leaned down, brushing the curls from her face. Running his fingers along the side of her cheek and down to her chin. “I want to try something.” He watched her face. Looking for signs of acceptance. When she turned and kissed the palm of his hand, he knew he had the acceptance he was looking for. “Turn over,” he whispered against her lips. 

She pushed on his chest. The arousal beginning to slowly slip from her mind as frustration began to take over. “Daryl, I...” She was shaking her head and trying to pull herself out from under him. 

Daryl tapped her cheek lightly. Silently asking for her to look at him. He knew she hated the position he was suggesting. She despised feeling like she was being used. And it wasn’t something he ever wanted from her. But now, since her belly was quickly swelling with new life, he was terrified of hurting her. Scared that his weight against their unborn baby could cause harm that he wasn’t willing to risk. On Rick’s advice and previous experience with pregnancy, Daryl was following his suggestion. “Trust me.”

Andrea pushed on his chest, silently maneuvering herself to her knees. Her forearms resting against the soft sleeping bag as she arched her back for him. Purring as she heard him groan behind her. “I trust you,” she moaned, glancing over her shoulder and watching him watch her. 

Daryl ran a hand down her naked back. He loved how smooth her skin was. He loved how her body responded to his touch. Loved that he left goosebumps on her skin every time he touched. Her ass high in the air. Her hips moving against him, searching for contact. He could see the arousal glistening on her thighs. Could smell her distinct scent in the air. Since she had passed that four month mark, it didn’t take much to turn her on. At certain times in the day, Daryl could look at her and her panties were instantly soaked. Knowing she was already frustrated with his suggestion of using this position for their advantage, he quickly slid into her.

Andrea’s breath was taken away as he filled her. Stretching her as only he could. The head of his cock hitting her g-spot before sliding home. Hitting her cervix before he was still. Gripping her hips in his hands as her internal muscles clenched gently around him. It wasn’t that she hated the position. She loved when Daryl fucked her. Loved when he did what he wanted to her. But she wanted to see his face. To be able to touch him and kiss him as her body responded. It didn’t matter to her how amazing he felt if she couldn’t see him. She felt disconnected from him. “Daryl...” she gasped.

He ran his hand down her back. Feeling the warm, sweaty skin beneath his cool hand. Feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Focusing on anything but her pulsing walls around him. “Hold on, love,” he whispered. He snaked his arm around her. Settling across her chest before pulling her back into him. He slowly sat back on his calves. Holding her tightly to his chest. The position new to them. He wanted to give her the connection she craved from him without risking harming their child. 

Andrea gasped loudly as her weight fell against Daryl’s hard chest. Her hand grabbing the back of his neck, anchoring herself to him. He was buried so deep inside her, she couldn’t believe he wasn’t ripping her apart. But there was also an intense pleasure. He had never filled her so completely. “Fuck, Daryl,” she moaned against his mouth. His arm across her chest, fingers pinching her nipple. She turned her head to the side. Resting it against his shoulder. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. Sucking her tongue into his mouth. His hips moving gently against hers. Causing her to moan and growl in his mouth. It was a beautiful sound. 

Daryl felt, more than saw, her hand snaked down her body. His teeth were nipping at her neck. He was watching her face. Her eyes closed. Her mouth slightly open. She wanted to moan so badly. He could tell by the way her body shook in his arms. She wanted to scream and he wanted nothing more than to hear her. Really hear her. Her hand covered his on her thigh, bringing to where they were joined. Feeling himself disappear inside her with her hand in his was more erotic than seeing it. Feeling his rock hard erection glide between their fingers before he bottomed out inside of her again. It caused more arousal and more aggravation to course through his veins. Especially with how much it was turning her on. It wasn’t something she had ever done with him before. She would blame it on the pregnancy hormones later, but he knew different. The longer they were together, the more erotic she became on her own. The more initiative she took when it came to their sex life. 

Andrea could feel his hard cock sliding against her wet fingers as his hips moved against hers. She had never felt him so wet before, not with her hands anyway. Her head was beginning to spin. She could smell them. Smell their joining. Smell her arousal as he continued his pace. His panting in her ear. Her eyes closed. All she could feel was pleasure coursing through her entire body. They were moving slowly, but the sensation was beginning to drive her over the edge. She grasped his neck tightly. “Daryl...” she moaned, softly. “I’m not gonna last...”

Daryl moved the hand that was between her legs, to her clit. Moving his fingers in gentle circles. Feeling her entire body shutter. Her walls tightening around his cock. Her hand gripping his wrist as she lick and bite his neck. “Come on, love,” he whispered, hoping and praying that she would fall before him. “Cum hard for me.”

Andrea could have sworn her heart stopped. Her breath in her throat. Daryl’s voice in her ear slowly fading away. She couldn’t feel anything but pure, hot pleasure. She could no longer hear the words he was whispering in her ear. She could feel the kisses on her face. His hot breath against her ear. She tried to be quiet. Tried to keeping her moaning under control. But she doubted she could spell her own name let alone control the animalistic noises that were leaving her throat. Daryl finally covered her mouth with his. Not silencing her, but muffling the moans to ward off suspicion. She could feel when he let go. Could feel the warmth inside her and seeping down her already slick thighs. His arms tightened around her body. The gasp he released against her lips. 

Daryl held her until the aftershocks faded. As her internal muscles slowly began to relax around his soften cock, his arms tightened around her. He slowly lifted her body from his, listening to her hissing as he did so. He wasn’t too concerned, she was always slightly sore after sex. It was something he had grown accustom to and did everything he could to make it easier. She lowered herself back to the sleeping bag, lying on her back, waiting for him. He grabbed a spare t-shirt, cleaning her as she purred next to him. Once he was satisfied she wouldn’t wake up in a few hours sticky and uncomfortable, Daryl laid back against his pillow, holding out a hand for her. She cuddled against his chest. Wanting so badly to fall back asleep, but knowing if she did he would go off into the woods without her. “Don’t wan’ ya to leave,” she mumbled, cuddling closer to him. 

He hugged her closer, almost pulling her body to lay partially on top of his. He knew she was fighting sleep. He could feel her body getting heavier against his, but her brain was keeping her awake. It almost broke his heart, her clinging to him, refusing to sleep out of fear she would wake up alone. That was her greatest fear now; was to be alone. He left her sleeping most mornings. Refusing to wake her due to the baby. She needed more sleep. Between the baby, the Georgia heat, and pregnancy hormones she was exhausted every day. But she never complained. “Not going anywhere. Go back to sleep, love,” he whispered against her hair, tucking the blankets in around them. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She snuggled closer. “You always leave.” He could almost hear the tears in her voice as she began to finally drift off. The smile on her face fading. Her leg tightening around his thigh. 

It was true. Normally, he would go off hunting or to check his traps for the day after she fell back to sleep. He asked Rick to check the traps yesterday, but she didn’t know that. He wanted to be prepared in case he wanted to finally sleep in for once. Finally hold her after they made love instead of leaving to go into the woods without her. “Not today.” He nuzzled her hair, feeling her start to drift off. “I thought we’d fish today.”

Andrea smiled, barely conscious, but awake enough to hear his whisper. “I like that.”


End file.
